


Sun and Moon With Nothing In Between

by Magicandmalice



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Loving Marriage, M/M, NSFW, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, Sappy Ending, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampires, loving relationship, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sighed, boredom evident to any who happened to look over at him as he leaned against the large marble pillar at his back. He had been here for almost an hour and still had yet to find his beloved. When Loki had told him he wanted his costume to be a surprise, Thor had honestly thought he would have had an easier time locating his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon With Nothing In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> A gift fic for Janedoe, I hope this makes up at least a little for the issue with your Santa. I know it's late but this fic had a mind if it's own. Enjoy :)
> 
> A side note the names Sol= Sun God and Mani= Goddess of Moon in Norse Mythology (a brother and sister pair of unsurpassed beauty) are used loosely as pet names in this fic.

Thor sighed, boredom evident to any who happened to look over at him as he leaned against the large marble pillar at his back. He had been here for almost an hour and still had yet to find his beloved. When Loki had told him he wanted his costume to be a surprise, Thor had honestly thought he would have had an easier time locating his lover.

But he had been told not to use any of his abilities to figure out which of the masked figures was his Loki. So relying on only a human sense of smell and sight, Thor had spent the better part of the last hour looking for his beloved. Unfortunately Loki had eluded his grasp so far. 

Trying to keep the pout from his face, Thor cast one more look around the crowded ballroom. Once more not locating his hidden love he frowned and made to head through the massive doors leading to a beautiful stone balcony overlooking a large hedge maze. 

“Giving up so soon my beloved Sol?” Came a familiar and precious voice. One that always reminded him of dark velvet wrapped around soft skin and of sinful promises whispered in the night. Hiding the shiver that voice sent down his spine, Thor turned to greet his lover. Only to have his breath stolen from his lungs and his knees go weak, eyes widening behind his own gold mask with black ribbon trim.

“Loki…” Thor whispered reverently, unable to get more than just that word out. Voice caught in his suddenly parched throat and mouth.

Before him stood his lover in a way he had never seen him. Delicate, overlapping diamond snowflakes circled a slender throat before spreading out over smooth shoulders. Silk ribbon attaching it to the top of a deep emerald corseted bodice, hundreds of tiny snowflakes made of silvery thread, emeralds and blue and white diamonds cascading down the front before spilling over onto the skirt flowing around long legs. The barest hint of matching heels beneath making Thor's mouth water at what the full sight might look like. 

The effect looking as if someone had simply poured snow and gems down the front of him. 

A beautiful green and silver mask hiding the top of that lovely face Thor knew so well, but made the mischief filled green eyes, rimmed in a velvety black liner, behind it stand out much brighter.

“It would seem that my surprise has been rather effective in rendering you silent my love.” Loki said with a smile teasing along his red stained lips.

“My beautiful beloved Mani how stunning you look. Dance with me?” Thor asked softly, voice thick with adoration and a tint of lust.

“Flattery will get you everywhere my darling and a dance would be lovely.” Loki said reaching out to grasp Thor’s larger gloved hand held out in offering to him with his own bare one.

“I must say you look ravishing yourself husband. Sol...it is an apt name I have gifted you with I must say.” Loki murmured in approval as he ran his eyes up and down the delicious visual feast leading him to the dance floor. Beautiful as the sun indeed. 

Broad shoulders, solidly muscled arms and wide firm chest covered and further defined by a black velvet jacket with a dark gold trim along the edges and matching buttons up the front and matching gold shirt. Jacket stopping at his trim waist his breeches, a beautiful shade of burnt gold molded to his every curve, and with those thickly muscled thighs there were plenty of curves for him to take in. Hips, ass, and thighs on display, as the material almost like a second skin hid nothing from view. Black knee high boots completing the look perfectly.

Loki had taken advantage of his hiding spot earlier as he had made sure to look his fill. Eyes repeatedly raking head to toe the mouth watering figure his husband made.

Reaching the center of the floor, Thor stopped, pulling Loki to him and holding him gently in his arms. Slowly their bodies began to sway to the softly playing music, both lost in each other and only vaguely aware of the presence of the other dancers.

“Tell me again why we are attending this event? You don't even like the host.” Thor murmured into a delicate ear.

“Because he is still a powerful ally to have despite his...appalling hobbies.” Loki answered in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard by the wrong person.

“Very well then, may I ask when I can take you out of here and away from all the eyes that are undressing you this very moment?” Thor teased.

“Why, so you can undress me instead my love?” Loki responded quickly.

“My beautiful Loki, I assure you the very last thing I wish to do right now is remove that dress from you.” Thor promised. 

Loki arched one fine eyebrow, his curiosity piqued at those words. He had been so very sure that the moment Thor saw him in this outfit, then his blond love would have dragged him off to the nearest dark alcove and the dress in tatters on the floor. It is why he had been delayed as long as he had been, taking care of the business he had come for with the party’s host before going to find his waiting husband. He was honestly a little surprised to hear that Thor had other ideas. He had been planning this outfit in secret for months now, wanting to please his beloved.

“Don’t give me that look. You know you look absolutely stunning in that dress and as soon as I get you home I am going to take hours to strip you bare of it and worship every silken inch of you. For now though I have another idea, come with me love.” Thor purred, pulling away from the slender form he had held in his arms.

Taking Loki by his hand and leading him gently but quickly from the dance floor and towards the large glass doors he had been looking out of earlier in the night. Slipping out into the cool night air and not stopping until he had made his way to the entrance of the massive hedge maze he had been interested in.

“Thor where are you taking me?” Loki asked slightly breathless from the quick pace that Thor had ushered him from the party with. 

A soft gasp of surprise escaping darkened crimson colored lips as he found himself swung around abruptly, back pressing gently yet firmly to the ivy covered stone wall behind him. Eyes staring at his husband in confusion as Thor pressed himself tight to his own.

“I told you I had another idea for now.” Thor murmured as he leaned down and placed the softest kisses he was capable of along the small amount of bared skin of Loki's neck. Delighted with the slight shiver that ran through the smaller ones body from them.

Tilting his head to the side, giving Thor more access to the sensitive area, Loki purred. He loved the feel of those lips and that tongue on his skin. Praising and worshipping his body in a way that was almost religious at times. Thor would take hours, and on one memorable time even days, to taste every inch of his husband. Not stopping until Loki’s body was so overly sensitive and responsive to the blonds every touch that he was unable to even speak his own name. 

“So very enchanting, my Mani, my beloved.” Thor whispered into the saliva slicked skin before moving higher, teeth nipping teasingly at the pale vulnerable underside of Loki's jaw. 

Breathless sighs sounded in the night, just barely heard above the music they could both still hear coming from the party inside. 

“Thor…”

“Do you think you can be silent?” Thor asked as he dragged his teeth, slightly harder this time, over that unblemished flesh.

“Do you honestly care?” Loki gasped. Oh his love was such a tease sometimes. Why wouldn't he just do what they both obviously wanted so very much.

“You know I don’t. Let the world know you're mine.” Thor whispered as he finally, finally, gave in a took what he wanted. Teeth flashing white as his fangs lengthened and pierced into soft skin. Tongue pressing hard to the rapid and fluttering pulse underneath as he applied a gentle suction. Pressing his larger body harder into his lover.

Soft broken mewls sounding one after another as Loki stared up at the starry sky above them. His fingers coming up to tangle in thick blond hair, uncaring of the ties he undid that had been holding Thor's mask in place. The sharp sound of the porcelain mask shattering on stone loud enough to pull them both back.

Burning blue eyes meeting lust blown green in a brief moment of calm. Then a flurry of moves had Thor grabbing Loki by his hips and lifting him up. Long silk stocking clad legs wrapping around Thor's hips even as graceful arms twined around a strong neck. Thor, never looking away from the stunning vision before him took several steps backwards. Stopping when he felt the edge of a stone bench hit the back of his legs. Dropping down carefully so as not to lose hold of his precious burden he settles himself to a comfortable position, with Loki’s ass in his lap and legs straddling him to drape over his thighs. 

“My love, my Sol. Again please again.” Loki pleaded breathlessly. Lips parted around small pants as he tried to drag air in.

“Anything you wish.” Thor said bring his lips back to that soft skin and the delicious life blood beneath it. Fangs sinking in with a shallow bite directly below the ear and a low growl leaving him. It had been less than a day since Thor had tasted his husband but it had never failed to arouse him like nothing else ever had or ever would. 

Loki moaned as fire sang through his body, he would have his turn at getting a taste of the beautiful vampire feeding from him later, oh yes he would. But for now… oh for now he would enjoy every last moment of this. The closeness between them, sharing his precious blood with the most important being in the world to him. Nothing was more sacred to a vampire than blood. It was life and it was power, to give it to another was rare, to do it as often as they did was almost unheard of. 

Pleasure soaked mind finally taking over, Loki let his hips grind down slowly into Thor’s own. Twin gasps echoing in the night at the move.

“Thought you didn't want me ripping off the dress. Keep doing that and I make no promises.” Thor growled as he finally pulled away from Loki, blue eyes hot and intense as they looked up into Loki's own. 

“Don't you dare.” Loki said, voice promising retribution if he did. Thor grinned, it would almost be worth it… but not tonight.

Sliding his hands along those shapely legs, Thor hummed softly, pleased as his hands found equally silky soft panties stretched thin and slightly damp from the leaking tip of Loki's hard cock. Quickly lifting the skirt up around Loki's hips and pushing the slick fabric as out of the way as he could, Thor let his eyes drink in the vision of lust drunk beauty in his lap.

Black stocking clad legs spread wide to straddle Thor, milky white thighs bare from the silk edge that stopped just shy of mid thigh to the sheer emerald panties, stretched in an almost obscene way over his straining red flushed cock. A pretty wrapped package all for him to enjoy.

“Almost 500 years together and I still find you to be the most enchantingly beautiful creature I have ever seen.” Thor praised one hand grasping tightly to a sharp hip while the other traced gently over the display in front of him.

“So much flattery tonight, my love.” Loki purred as he watched the progress of Thor's hand, the occasional hitch of breath betraying his excitement.

“I only speak words of truth.” Thor returned as his hand left Loki's body only to reach for the fastenings of his own breeches. Undoing them quickly and pulling his own thick cock out. Once done he pulled Loki forward, breath leaving him in a hiss as their cocks slid against one another with nothing more between them than the soft wet material of the panties Loki still wore.

Loki moaned loudly now, uncaring if anyone actually heard them at this point. It would be neither the first or last time they were over heard or caught. 

“Hold tight, darling,” Thor ordered softly, teeth nipping at a delicate ear, tongue lapping at the small bead of blood. Once he felt arms tightening their grasp around him he brought both hands around to the front, one pulling the flimsy material down so nothing separated skin from skin. The other wrapping around the two rigid cock and holding them together as he started to stroke lightly. 

Slender hips starting to rocking time with each stroke, pushing their pre cum slick cocks harder together. Loki silently begging for more of that heavenly friction. Soft groans and near silent mewls of pleasure leaving parted lips. His own fangs now peaking out as his lust began to overwhelm him.

“Thor…Sol, my lovely Sun. Please… I need…” Loki cried as his body began to tremble. 

“Take whatever you wish my love.” Thor panted, head tilting to the side and baring his neck to the brunette. 

Loki didn't even hesitate before leaning forward and sinking his teeth in deep. Desperate cries muffled against sweat slicked skin as he tasted the rich crimson of his lover's blood. 

A loud growl tore from Thor as he used both hands now to wrap around their slick cocks, tightening his grip just enough to make Loki keen loudly as his body tensed. Back arching sharply as with a last thrust forward of his hips and tightening of the grip of his teeth Loki came. Thor's hand becoming slick and hot as Loki came over his hand in three hard pulses. 

Feeling his breath catch Thor followed not far behind, body shaking and trembling as he chased his own release. Adding to the mess covering his hand as his body shuddered through the last of the tremors.

Both men sat there unable to speak for several moments as their bodies cooled and relaxed. Neither really needing to breath but that fact did nothing to stop them from inhaling deeply their combined scents.

Finally pulling back a bit Thor grinned, beyond pleased with himself. 

“What?” Loki asked curiously, voice soft and warm from their previous actions.

“Look down.” Thor laughed, mirth making his blue eyes several shades lighter it seemed.

Doing as he was bid, Loki looked down taking in the sight of absolutely no mess whatsoever on any part of the dress. Even during all of that Thor had managed to prevent any mess from maring him other than the tiniest bit of blood he knew to be staining his lips. Oh how smug the blond would be after this.

Shaking his head, Loki straightened his clothing and stood from the other's lap, eyes watching hungrily as Thor cleaned his hand by licking up the mess they had made.

“I think our evening here is finished. Come, let's bid our farewells to the host and get back home. I believe you promised me hours of worship and the night grows late.” Loki purred.

Thor was up and straightening his own clothing immediately, following after his love and the parting promise. One last kiss stolen outside the large doors before they rejoined the party. 

“I promised many things to you tonight and I plan on keeping every one of them, my love.” Thor swore happily, letting his mind drift to the possibilities for the rest of the night as they stepped inside.

Loki hiding his loving smile as they rejoined the crowd. He would show Thor just how much he loved him and all that enthusiasm as soon as they returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
